The invention relates to a packing container comprising an outer container shaped from a one-piece cardboard blank and an inner container deep drawn from a plastic sheet, the two being shaped onto one another corresponding to a stackable container shape by the deep drawing of the inner container.
A container of this type is at present widely used for the packing of e.g. margarine. The thicker outer cardboard layer has an inner plastic coating and it is bent from a cardboard blank to the container shape, before being combined with the inner layer in the deep drawing mould for the production of the latter. The plastic coating of the outer layer is welded to the heated plastic material of the inner layer and a firm union is formed along the entire surface.